Insanity
by iiPandaCat
Summary: Your name is John... And that's all you remember... John wakes up in a mental asylum and doesn't remember why.


Your name is John... And that's all you remember. You woke up in a large white room with nothing but you inside of it. Wait... What are you wearing...? A straight jacket..? You freak out and make an attempt to get it off. Of course you end up just flailing around like a derp and fall on your ass. Great. You sigh and just wonder how the fuck you got in there in the first place. You look around to see if there was anything else in the room just to distract yourself. Nope. Just a fluffy white wall... Nope... There too... Nope. You sigh again, giving up and lay down on your back. You mutter to yourself about random things that come to mind.

"Trolls... Dave..." You continue muttering. "Derse...? Uhh..." You run out of things to mutter about after a while. Someone knocks at your door. "KARKAT?" you burst out saying and instantly feel confused as the doctor walks in with a look of concern on his face. Who the fuck is Karkat..? You wonder at the doctor steps into your room.

"Hello, John." he says to you. You manage to mutter a "hello" back. He looks at you with pity. You know it's pity. You're sure that you've been here a lot longer than you remeber. He makes the slightest smile at you as you stare at him, untrusting of his intentions. "How are you today..? Do you still remember who I am?"

"No..." You say just barely loud enough for him to hear. He pushes up his glasses with the back of a pen and clears his throat. He turns to a nurse and whispers something in her ear and she runs off to fetch whatever he asked her to bring this time.

Wait... This time? Were you remembering something else? You concentrate on the tiniest bit of familiraity you just found but quickly stop after feeling an extraordanary sensation. You almost want to cry, but decide it's best not to sho much emotion other than uninterest and confustion.

While you were having a brain spazum, the nurse came back with an album of photo graphs and gave it to the doctor. He excused her from her duty and let her go help some other poor soul trapped in this prison. He looks at you and smiles before entering the room and closing the door behind him. You begin feeling nervous from being alone in the room with someone else other than the nurses that come to check up on him.

"John." He says as he crouches down to eye level as you are still sitting on your ass. He opened up to the first page and places the album on your lap. "Do you reconize any of these people?" He points to the first photo. The first photo is of some blond guy in sunglasses, you, two girls, one blond haired too and the other had black hair like yours. She had large round glasses. You all have a big grin on your faces, except for sunglasses, he just has a chill smile on his face. You all look like you've been best friends forever. It makes you stop and think.

"Uhh..Doctor...?" You voice cracks a bit as you try to speak up. You haven't actually tried talking to anyone for weeks. He almost forgot how loud his voice could get.

"What is it, John?" He smiles at you, obviously happy that you've spoken.

"Is this... From before I was in here...?" You say with hopeful eyes. You want to remember. You want to remember everything from before this. If only you could.

He smiles at you. "I'm glad you asked that. Maybe you are starting to remember things." He flips the page. "Yes, this is from your past before you came here." The next photo is missing the girl with the big glasses and everyone is still smiling, but not as happily as before.

"What happened to the other girl?" You ask. "Is she gone? Did something happen to her?" It feels like your mouth has lost control of it's self and you're just blurting out questions. The doctor listens to you with a bit of a surprised look on his face. You stop to ask "Is something wrong?"

He chuckles. "Oh, nothing. I'm just surprised about how open you are to talking and asking questions today." He pats his lightly on the head. "I'm glad we're making progress."

"You didn't answer any of my questions yet." You glare at him feeling annoyed.

His eyes widen a bit before he pushes up his glasses once again and clears his throat. "Uhh.. Right. Well, you see. The girl in the previous photo has been reported missing for the past couple of months. Investigators are thinking she may be dead, but we don't know for sure yet."

You feel your heart sink. Dead...? One of the only connections to my past is dead...? You feel the tears coming. If she's dead... Does that mean the others are too..? Your eyes start to water. This isn't far. Why am I the only alive out of our group? Our..? You feel an intense pain in the back of your head and wince.

The doctor obviously freaks out. "Wh-what's wrong John? Something the matter?" He stands up and rushes to open the door to call a nurse in. You fall over and curl up in a ball groaning. The pain intesifies and you scream but you are quickly put to sleep by a nurse holding your mouth close while another one injects something into your arm.

You wake up a few hours later. You're alone again, but this time someone left the photo album in your room to keep you company. You frantically make your way over to it and curl around it with tears in your eyes. Your friends... Your past. All in a simple book full of pictures. You make an attempt to open it with you chin seeing there was no other way to do it, other than your mouth, but that would have been gross. Yuck, who knows how many hands have touched this thing. You're able to open it, but you accidentally skip a couple pages. While trying to flip to the last photo you saw, one of them caughtt your eye. It was a person... You think. He has grey skin and candycorn shaped horns. He wore a scowl on his face like he'd rather be doing something else.

"Kar...Kat...?" Your eyes widen from disbelief. Your lips tremble. "B-but... How?" How do you know his name? You make a sudden realisation. "Dave!" You flip to a photograph of the blond guy with sunglasses. I silly grin spreads across your face. "Dave! I remember you!" You exclaim happily and feel tears of joy trickle down your cheeks. You laugh your dorky little laugh and attempt to whipe away your tears but of course, you have to use of your hands since the stupid jacket kept them to your body. You smear your face on the floor since it's made of the same thing as the walls and laugh a little more. You sit up and smile. You use your foot to nudge the next page. "Gamzee!" You smile and turn to the next page. "Vriska... Nepeta... Terezi." You go through a few more pages. "Tavros, Eridan... Rose, Jade.. Kanaya." the further back you go, the more names you remember. "Equius, Aradia, Sollux and Feferi..." The very last photo you find is just of you. This photo freaks you out. In this photo, you are crying and holding the same pair of sunglasses Dave was wearing along with wands, and assorted other weapons were scattered all aroung you. You're standing in the middle of a rainbow. The sudden realization makes you double over and empty out your insides. But considering you haven't had much to eat, a mixture of blood and terrible hospital food comes out. You're retching and coughing with a river of tears just gushing out of your eyes.

Dead. They're all dead... You're the only one left.

You start laughing again, but instead of the happy laughter you had just a few minutes ago, you sound completely insane. Remembering your pasthas broken you and caused you to be completely insane. You get up and start throwing yourself at the walls, do what ever you can to make it hurt while laughing like a madman.

"HAHAHA! I REMEMBER! I REMEMBER EVERYYYTHINNNNG!" You screach. "EVERYTHING!" You burst out laughing even harder, almost to the point where you suffocate. A nurse came rushing into the room with a look of terror in her eyes. Big mistake on her part. You run u to her and give her a headbutt of a life time and she automaticaly goes unconcious. Other nurses and doctors rush to your quadrent and try to subdue you. Before they can even touch you, you slam them into the wall with a crazed look on your face.

"IIII REMEMBERRR!" You scream and slam your head as hard as you can into the wall, tears starting to stream down your face as your head bleeds. "AND NOW THAT I REMEMBER, I WANT TO FORGET! I WANT TO FORGET IT ALL!" You slam your head once more before losing conciousness.

You wake up in an empty room with nothing but white... You're name is John. That's all you remember.


End file.
